Life's Hard,with Friends You Can Enjoy it
by floodtheearth
Summary: Hey,this's my first fanfic,and I used name from McFLY,so enjoy it! And don't forget to comment Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**LIFE's HARD,WITH FRIENDS,U CAN ENJOY IT**

**CHAPTER 1**

_Moved_

"Knock,knock," I heard someone said that in front of my door. It must be Danny,my nephew. "Yeah,comin' ," I told him while I tight up my hairs into a scrunchie in front of mirror. "What's up?" I asked him when we walked into my room.

"Are you ready?" he asked me back.

"Ready for what?"

"It's our first day in Westminster School."

"So?It's not your first day in school,huh?" He just rolled his eyes.

I looked at my watch,"Hey,it's 06.30. If we don't go now,we're gonna be late. Common!" I took my bag on my bed and walked to the door. Followed Danny,that went out first.

You'll thinking why we didn't say goodbye to our parents,didn't you? Haha..No. Me and Danny are living together since summer holiday. Only both of us in our apartement. Actually,I was in Notre Dame High School in California. But,I moved to London,cause my Dad is get moved job too. He's a great architect. He has a partner,which is Danny's Dad. So,they're living together now. They said they have an important project now. Dad said it's so announce to moved California-London,cause his office center's in London.

So,he thought maybe we should moved to London. Me and Mum agreed with it. But,now,Mum living with Gran in Gran's house in California. Mum's accompany Gran,cause Gran is stroke. It's not that poor. She's just can't talk easy now. I didn't care,I still love her.

Then,Mum and Dad agreed that me and Danny could live together in an apartment. So,we're not disturbing Dad,but they can keep a contact with us. I have no problem with it. He was my neighbour in California. I thought Danny's my brother,even he's not. He acted like brother. He always tried to protected me. When we're in the same school in California,in 4th grade, there's a boy named Nick. He's a bad boy. Nick triped up at me,and I fell down. And then Danny hit with the fist at Nick's face. Nick's nose was bleeded hahaha…

And when I was in seven or eight years old,if my parents got to work at night, Danny came to my house,to played computer or video game with me until my parents home. I didn't have a maid to accompany me. Danny said he feels have to protect me,cause I'm his only cousin. It's true. My Dad and Danny's dad are brothers. And his Mum haven't got any sisters or brothers. Well,Danny's my friend either when I need a friend to sharing or something like that. He never judge,maybe laughed,and he gave good advice.

Me and Danny went to school by car. Danny drove it. It's far enough. Maybe,about 40 block from the apartment. When we arrived,I said "Wow,it's so much bigger than Notre Dame."

"Than Eton's too," Danny's whispered.

Eton's Danny's old school. It's all boys I told him that I'll moved to London and school in Westminster School,he persuaded his parents to moving him too,to school in Westminster School. Cause his bandmates are school in there. Danny told me that he had a band called McFLY. He met Tom first in his lesson's guitar about one year ago. They wanted to made a band. And opened an audition for bassist and drummer's place. Actually,Tom can be a drummer,but he said he'd prefer to sing and play guitar,just like Danny. The short story,Danny's parents agreed. And Danny absolutely happy with it.

After we came into the first gate,Danny said ,"See you at lunch time. If you don't have any friend yet,don't worry. You can sit with me and my friends. I'll introduce you. Bye!" he waved at me and walked away to his first class. I smiled at him and walked to my first class.

My first subject is Math. Eugh..I hate math,even that I didn't get any bad score at it. I just bored seeing a lot of numbers,count it. And it's a sure knowledge. We can't composing the answer. Math is in the room number 403,on the 3rd floor. When I walked into the lift,and the lift want to closed,a girl yelled at me. She's blonde,pretty enough,tall,and brought a violin. I opened the lift and she smiled ," thanks." "Sure," I smiled back.

"What floor?" I asked her.

"3rd floor,please. Thanks,"she smiled again.

"Then,we're same,"I smiled too.

"Are you newbie here? I'd never see you before. Or maybe my eyes wrong."

"No,no. Don't worry about your eyes. Yes,I'm newbie here. I'm from California. My name's Jane. Jane Ryan," I payed out my hand and she took it.

"I'm Izzy Johnston."

The lift opened and we came out. I turned to the right,to Math class. And she turned to the left,maybe music class. But suddenly,she stoped and looking at me. She said,"Well,Jane,if you don't mind,would you sit with me at lunch?"

"Yeah,sure. See ya!" I smiled at her. I almost getting late.

On the door class,there's a board written on "Math Class,Mrs. Garibaldi." I walked into the class,and suddenly everyone in this class stoped their conversation and lookin' at me. I tried to ignore them and choosed my sit. It's a corner back. Class will be starting in a few minutes more.

And here he is. With black hair and a brown highlite his bangs,that fell down covered his forehead. His bangs's sideway. And if I watch carefully,his back hair is up. He walked approached me.

"Sorry,it's my sit,"he talked to me.

"Err..is there any rule about chair we wanna sit,or we've got freedom to choose where we want to sit?" I didn't mean to rude. I just wanna know if the chairs in this class have their owner or not?

The boy's looking at me and asked,"Are you newbie here?" "Yes," I said. He said, "Yes,we've got freedom in this class. But,usually I sit here. I don't like sit on chair in front of class."

'"Well..me neither," I felt guilty to him. But the bell rang and he didn't have another choice.

walked into the class and smiled at us,"Morning all." We stood beside our desk ,"Morning,." She still smiled and say it out loud,"Today,we've got new friend from California,right?" Everyone looking at me again. It's so embarrassed to me. "Let her introduce herself for us," Mrs. Garibaldi wanted me to introduced myself.

I walked in front of class and smiled, "My name's Jane Ryan. I'm from California. And I moved here,cause my Dad worked here. Hope we'll be good friends,"

I surprised when the boy-with-sideways-bangs looked surprised too. He asked me,"Hey,are you Danny's cousin?" "Yes,I am," wow,maybe he's one of Danny's bandmates. ,that didn't know anything looked a little bit surprised. And she said,",that was Poynter. Now,you can back to your sit. And we're back to math."

Ninety minutes Math's subject is so boring. just like talked to the blackboard. And when she looked at the blackboard,some students throwed clods of papper,including Dougie. Too bad,when he throwed for the 4th times, saw it. She said ,",do you want to go out of this class? Watch your measure and remember you've got bad score which is 35 at the last test?" Dougie just said, "I'm sorry ."

The 3rd subject,Biology is in the room number 254,but it still on the 3rd floor. And when I found the class,I saw Izzy was there too. I sat next to her and she said, "Biology's teacher, is so killer. She want all the report or homework collected on time. If you're not,you've got zero,no remedial. And if you're not polite in this class or if you've got bad score or ,you'll be grounded."

"Wow,it looks so scared. What kind of punishment she usualy do?" Izzy said, "Work your homework 5 times and leave after school for listen to her lesson for one hour. And you know what? She's the only biology teacher's now,cause moved to Canada and we haven't got the substitute teacher yet. With substitute teacher,there's a chance you'll not teach by "

Then,the teacher's came in. She's short,has a curly hair,small eyes. I'd just hope the biology class will be ok later. I don't wanted have any problem with her. 45 minutes later,the bell rang,sign to lunchtime.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_The Band_

Me and Izzy walked to the cafeteria on the 1st floor. And I looked around to found Danny. I've told Izzy that I moved here with him.

"Jane!" I heard Danny's voice yelled at me. I turned around,and there he is. With his friends. Sat on the table in cafetaria's corner. He sat with 3 friends. The first one,had a blonde hair,tall,and he don't wore his coat. The coat was hanging at the chair. The second one had dark brown hair and he played his stick drums,knocked it on the table. The 3rd one,of course Dougie. He smiled at me and I waved to him. Then me and Izzy walked to their table. When we arrived,Dougie said ,"W-O-W!". Huh?

"Hi,Danny. It's Izzy,my new friend. Izzy,this's Danny,"I introduced Izzy. "Hi Izzy,I'm Danny. Jane and Izzy,it's Tom Fletcher,Harry Judd,and Dougie said you've already knew each other in Math class."

"Yeah,I know." Me and Izzy payed our hand to Tom,the blonde one and Harry. When Tom took my hand and smiled,he said,"Hey,Jane. Nice to meet you, Danny talked a lot about you," then I sat next to him,"Really?That's good,huh?"

And he said,"Nice to meet you Izzy." Harry took my hand too,but he looked…weird. His eyes just like empty. And it became more weird when Izzy payed out her hand for Harry. Cause Harry said, "Sorry,I've to go to the toilet."

And he walked away from the table,went out of the cafeteria.

Dougie looked at Izzy for a second and said ,"I'll go with him."

So,there's just me,Danny,Tom,and Izzy. I really didn't know what's going on here.

"Is Harry okay?" I asked to Danny and Tom.

Tom whispered to me, "I'll explain it later,".

"Oh,okay then."

Izzy just ate her lunch,but she didn't know anything either just like me. I ate my lunch too,a blueberry pancake from cafeteria. Tom and Danny just drank a coke. Two minutes more,the bell will rang for the next class.

"Shit!" I nudged my coke with the elbow. Everyone laughed at me.

Danny said,"Accident's happen." Ugh.. I borrowed a cloth from cafeteria to cleaned it up. And the bell rang. What the hell? I'm gonna be late for social science's class.

"God,I'm having biology class now,bye guys!" in a hurry,Tom ran out of cafeteria.

"Izzy,you can go out first. Hey,is our social science killer or not?" I asked Izzy while I cleaned up the mess.

"Don't worry, is a nice person," Izzy smiled and she walked out of cafeteria.

"Jane,are you ok?" Danny asked me. See? He still worried about me.

"Yeah,I'm fine. Just go,you'll be late."

Then Danny went out too. After the table's clean I gave the cloth back and walked to the table to took my bag,but on the table I saw a biology book named '.' It's Tom's book!

I doubted. Should I go to Tom's class? But I'm gonna be late for my class too. But then,I remembered is a nice person. And ? I don't think so. So I ran as fast as I can out of cafeteria and walked into the lift for the 3rd floor.

The door of Tom's class is closed. But I saw via window,Tom's stood in front of class and in front of him. He must be got into trouble.

So,I knocked the door and opened it. Tom looked surprised when he saw me. I said, "I'm sorry I disturbing your class,. But I'm here for give Tom's book back. It left in cafeteria,so don't give him a punishment."

She looked at me and Tom for a while,and said,"I forgive you for now , Now,sit down. And you young lady,go back to your class."

"Sure,." Hey,in fact,this dragon women was not that scared,if you were right,of course.

I went to the 2nd floor to found social science class. And,Izzy's right. He don't mind for my slowness. Ninety minutes on social science had been overcome.

And now, times to P.E class. I didn't like this class too. After I thought,there's no subject that I like,except free class. Well,it means may the teacher can't come and we've got freedom to did any activity we wanted to.

This time in P.E class,we had to played basketball. After warming up for a second,Coach Dig gave us a freedom to choose we wanted in group one or group two. Group one will match first. I choosed group one. I wanted this lesson overcome as fast as possible. Not bad,I put the ball into the ring 4 times. Our team won the match,35-27.

I drank my water and sat on long chair. "Hey Jane!" someone yelled at me.

I turned around my head to the door class and I saw Tom and Harry walked approached me.

"Nice game," said Harry to me.

"Thanks,but actually, I don't like P.E class,or Math class,or any class," I smiled.

"You don't have favourite subject in school?" Tom looked amazed.

"Nope," I said.

"Weird,Dougie's too. But,at least you good at your subjects. Look at Dougie ,he poor in every subject. But maybe,he go to school just because law requires it," said Harry laughed.

I laughed too and asked Harry, "what's your favourite subject?"

"I kinda liked English," he smiled.

"That's just because you're in the same class with Izzy," Tom interrupted.

"Ha! So,you like her? Oh my gosh,I don't know about it Harry. You've ever asked her to date with you?" I'm so surprised.

"Good job,Tom," Harry looked a bit of annoying.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't tell her about this,Harry," I smiled and he smiled back, "Thanks."

"But,you don't answer my question yet. Have you ever asked her to date?"

Tom laughed,"Tell me Captain Obvious! Jane,do you saw his face when you want to introduce her to Harry? He was sick and pale! How could he asked her?".

I laughed too, "Sorry,Harry. But,I think you should be brave! Maybe,she likes you too," I supported Harry. Tom said, "She's right. Common!"

"Er..I don't mind," Harry said. And suddenly I have a good idea.

"Hey,what about double date? At least,in your date later,you're not alone!"

"Really?" Harry looked surprised and thought about it. "But,who's my friend?"

"Tom,do you have a girlfriend,or Doug may have? Cause I know Danny didn't have one," I asked to Tom.

"No,I didn't have a girlfriend,Doug's too. Maybe you can pretend to be Danny's date," said Tom.

"I can't. Izzy knows that Danny's my nephew."

"Oh…"

"So?" asked Harry. "Oh,common Tom,you must help me. Maybe you can ask girls in your Math class or any class that you're in!," he said again.

"I don't know Harry. I think it's gonna be fun following and spying you and Izzy haha..but,I'll go with whom?" Tom looked confused and laughed.

"What about Jane? Jane,you can pretend to be Tom's date,aren't you?"

I thought about it for a while ,"Sure,I'll help you." Harry looked happy,"A massive thank you,Jane!".

"So,you're gonna ask her by yourself?"

"I don't know."

"Ok,then,I'll do it for you," I smiled.

"Really? Oh my gosh! Jane,you're the best! Tom,I like this Danny's cousin!"

Tom just rolled his eyes and laughed,"Ok,then I gotta go. After this,I've science club."

"Don't be silly,Tom. Our life's just music,no science," Harry ridiculed.

"Right,but remember,Harry. It's a compulsion from ," Tom looked a little bit annoying.

"He's a favourite student," Harry whispered me.

"By the way,why you guys can came here?" I asked them. Tom answered, "Art's teacher can't come,and we've got free class." I felt jealous to them.

"Anyway Jane,a massive thank you for saving me from . I almost got a punishment. I've to go now! Bye guys," he left.

After that,me and Harry went out from P.E class. It's time to home,finally..

What? Home? No,it's time to apartment..Isn't it sounds weird?


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

_Harry's __happiness_

Me and Harry waited for Danny and Dougie at the first gate. And suddenly I looked Izzy out from Spanish's class. "Look at her! Wait here,Harry. I'm gonna ask her now!" I said to Harry. Harry looked amazed,

"Wha..what,now? Is this not too fast?"

"Of course not!," I walked to Izzy and said ,"Hi,Izzy."

"Hi Jane,what's up? I thought you're with your nephew,"she smiled.

"Uh..I want to ask you something. Umm..remember the guy in cafeteria named Harry Judd,my nephew's friend?"

"Yeah,the weird one. What's wrong with him?"

"Er..you know,in fact,he likes you. That's why he looks nervous when he met you."

"So?"

"Do you want to go out with him?" I asked her,my finger crossed behind me.

"Em..I don't know Jane. I mean,I don't really know him."

"Don't worry. It's a double date. I'll be there too."

"Really? With whom?"

"Umm..Tom." I hope this untruth won't be disclosed. Izzy looked surprised.

"Wow,I don't know that you and Tom are couple. Sweet! Ok,I'll do it,"she smiled.

"Thanks Izzy,I own you," I walked away to Harry. Danny and Dougie was there too.

"So?" Harry asked carefully.

"She want go out with you. Congratulation,Harry,"I smiled.

"Really? Oh my gosh! I can't believe this. Do you hear that Doug? Danny? Jane,I own you! Thank you so much! Danny,I like your cousin!" Harry gave me a big hug. I just laughed and said, "Sure,what about Friday night? We can go out for watch movie or whatever." "Absolutely," Harry's face is so unbelievable.

"Common Danny,we're go home. I'm so starving."

"Yeah,bye Harry,Doug. Hey Doug, I thought you have Math remedial after school?" Danny asked.

"Yep,but I won't go," Doug was laughed. "Don't forget Danny, we've got practice in Monday," he waved.

" What practice?" I asked Danny when we on the way to apartment.

"The band. You know? We're just thinking to promote this band to music company."

"Wow,that's great. What music company?"

"Prestige Management. We already gave them a demo cd. But,still no news about it. And we're thinking to give another demo."

"It's gonna work,Danny. Don't worry," I supported him.

"Thanks."

At night,Danny asked me while he washed the dishes and I watched tv ,"Jane,do you think it's gonna be ok?"

"What?"

"About that double date."

"Why?"

"Um..nothing."

I didn't believe, "Danny?"

"Ok,it's about you and Tom."

"What's wrong with us?"

"Er..you think that Izzy believe that you and Tom are couple?"

"Yes,she did."

"If I were Izzy,I wouldn't believe you," said Danny. "You and Tom didn't act like a couple."

"So,what's your suggestion ?"

"Act like a real couple,what else?" Danny looked impatienced.

"What?"

"If you don't Izzy will know that double date is just your dork game."

"It's not for Harry."

"I know,that's because I want to help him too" said Danny in a hurry. "I'm gonna tell Tom about this. I know you'll feel weird cause you're just met him today."

"Thanks Danny," I smiled.

In Thursday at lunchtime,I saw Danny,Doug,Harry,and Tom are sat at their usual table. Me and Izzy walked approached them. Harry looked nervous,but not too.

"Hey guys," me and Izzy spoke to them in greeting.

"Hi Jane,Izzy," Danny and Doug said.

"Umm..H..hi Izzy," Harry looked embarrassed. So,he just said 'Hi' to Izzy now?

Izzy said, "Hi Harry,nice to meet you."

Doug's so stupid,he tempted, "Are we disturbing both of you? Harry,maybe you could move to another table with Izzy,huh?" he laughed.

"Zip it,fem guy," Harry said,while his face getting red.

Izzy sat next to Harry,and I sat next to Tom. I can't believe my listener when I heard Tom said to me and smiled, "Hi sweetie,how are you?" And I heard Danny and Doug's voice pretend to hide their laugh. Be in disguise to a cough. I stepped on my food on their foot.

"Umm..I'm good, honey," I smiled to Tom. God,why it's getting worse?


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

_Pretend's so hard_

"So,where'll you going?" Danny asked when I got ready to went out with Tom,Izzy and Harry.

"Don't know,maybe watch movie in theatre,or go out to dinner,something like that," I said that while I wore my sport shoe. Danny looked doubted. "Are you sure you'll going to date just like that?"

"What are you talking about? I don't like flat shoes or high heels just like any other girl did. Besides,it's Harry and Izzy's date,not mine."

"Whatever,common. I'll take you until in front of school."

We promised to assembled in front of school. When we arrived there was Tom and Harry.

"Izzy's not coming yet?" I asked them.

"Not yet," said Harry. Tom laughed,"Don't worry,she'll come."

A few minutes later,Izzy's came and smiled to us, " you ready?"

Tom said, "Sure." We walked to the mall. It's not far. On the way to the mall,we just shared,talked about family,etc. Harry and Tom said that they and Dougie are living together in an apartment. Their parents let them live in independent.

"But,maybe in Dougie's perception,independent means can open your eyes until midnight,bad score, and don't do your homework," Tom laughed. We laughed too. I liked Tom when he smiled or laughed. He had one dimple that he could showing off.

Finally,we arrived at the mall. What we're gonna do now?

"What about movie?" asked Izzy.

"Great,me and Jane will buy the ticket. You guys can wait there. Look some movie posters or whatever," said Tom. And then he pulled my hand to the locket.

"Ok,here's my plan. We'll buy a tickets for Harry and Izzy,but their sit will be separated from us,so they'll have privacy," Tom whispered to me.

"I think it's a great idea," I laughed,imagined Harry trembled without me and Tom.

"Here they are,Harry," Tom gave 2 tickets for Harry and Izzy. Harry looked at it,"Why our sit is separated from both of you?" Harry said suspicious.

Tom said, "Um..the seller told me that the theatre is so crowded today,so we have to sit in separated."

Another untruth from Tom. The theatre is not that crowded.

I broke the silent, "Let's go to the theatre now." Tom took my hand to came into the studio. I felt uncomfortable. Harry and Izzy behind us.

Me and Tom took the seat which is 2 seat behind Izzy and Harry. Until one half show me and Tom didn't see that Harry talked to Izzy. Maybe he still shy. But then I saw Harry opened his mouth,began the convertation. Izzy's too. Tom saw too. He nudged me and whispered, "Maybe this's work".

"I hope so."

After watched movie,I suggested Tom,how if we walked away from Izzy and Harry. They would be more opened to each other. Tom said it's good.

Harry looked surprised ,"Wh..what? Why? But.."

"We'll meet 2 hours later,Harry. Bye," Tom pulled my hand in a hurry,left Harry alone with Izzy. Harry looked pale. When we go down by elevator,I pulled my hand from Tom's hand slowly. Tom looked guilty, "Sorry,Jane. I didn't mean.." "It's ok,I know it's for helping Harry," I smiled.

"So,you and Danny are living together. When just moved here,you've got homesick or something like that?" Tom asked.

"Uh..When the first place,I'am. But,after all,no longer. My Mum and Dad always called me ,to know about me. But,Danny..He's different. You know,he always act like he's my brother. I feel save around him. In our apartment,he always make sure that the door's already locked,something like that."

"Isn't that good?"

"Yeah,he protect me over my parents hahaha…"

Tom smiled, "You know,after I met Danny with his lovely character,I just met one person more that have same character. It's Harry."

"Harry? Well,he doesn't look like that."

"In the band,I'm the oldest. I always tried to serious when Danny,Doug,or Harry always joking. Cause if I'm not,there's no music. Danny,Doug,and Harry always said I'm the leader in the band. But I don't think so. I'm not the leader,we're all the leader. If,there's no Danny,Doug,or Harry,there wouldn't be McFLY. Harry and Doug are bestfriend. Doesn't meant unincluding me and Danny. But,Harry always protect Doug all the time,just like Danny did to you. If I don't know them,I'll thinking that they're gay haha.."

"Haha..hey,I remember Danny told me that you guys had already gave the Prestige Management a demo cd. Is there any news about it?"

"Not yet,but we won't give up."

"Of course you won't! Have you ever heard this one ,'failure is way to the succesful'?"

"Yeah,I know. Thanks Jane. What's your hobbie?"

"Hmm..reading,browsing internet,and sleep. I don't know,every time I put down my head on a pillow,I'd just start to sleep."

"Browsing internet? You have any account in facebook or friendster?"

"Nope. I don't like that stuff. No offense if you like it," I said in a hurry.

"No,I don't like that stuff too. But Danny? He's so mad about it. Always online everyday!"

"I know,I'd prefer to download songs or videos," We sat in one of the table on food court floor.

"What do you want?" asked Tom.

"What?"

"It's time for dinner,isn't it? If I didn't buy you a dinner,Danny's gonna mad at me. He said that you have weak stomach," Tom laughed.

"What? So,his protective character contaminate to you?"

"Not really."

I wanted to asked him what did he mean,but the waitress came and asked what I wanted. So,me and Tom mentioned our order.

After we ate our dinner,we thought it's time to met Harry and Izzy again. So,I pulled up my wallet from pocket,but Tom prevented, "Dinner's on me."

"Hey,it's ok."

"Let's called it our introduction sign," he smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled too. And we met Harry and Izzy in front of theatre.

"Hey,mate," Tom hit Harry's shoulder slowly, "How is it going?"

Harry smiled, "Fantastic!" And I knew my idea was really worked. Maybe I had to asked him to payed my lunch for a week.

"Let's go home," said Izzy, "I said to my parents that I'll be home before midnight."

"Sure Sweetie," Harry smiled and placed his hand around her neck.

I whispered to Tom, "They're really dating now?"

"I guess. Wow,it's really fast!"

It's hard to talked with Izzy or Harry while we were walk out of the mall. Harry and Izzy didn't care about me and Tom,which was walk behind them.

"They didn't pay attention to us!" Tom's voice sounded a little bit annoying.

Out of the mall,Danny picked me and Tom up,cause Harry accompanied Izzy to her house by taxi,and Tom didn't have friend to went to their apartment. In front of Tom's apartment building,he said,

"Bye,Jane,Danny. Thanks to drove me here,see you at school on Monday," he waved at me and Danny.

"Isn't that cool that Harry and Izzy are dating now?" I said with proudly to Danny,after we arrived in apartment.

"Yeah,but look at you," Danny turned on the television.

"What's wrong with me?"

"You're gonna dating with Tom."

"I'm not. It's over, Danny. We don't have to pretend anymore. I can say to Izzy that me and Tom are break up."

"Wow,too bad. Harry was just tell me that Tom actually likes you. And,was Tom payed your dinner?" Danny's voice now sounds like he wanted to laugh,but he pretended it.

"He was, but.."

"And another thing that Harry was tell me about too is, if Tom payed her dinner and her friend which is called girl or even that girl's pretend to be her date,it's a sign that he really likes the girl," Danny looked hide his wry smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Snow always melted_

_It never holding out for a long time_

_Neither for happiness_

_You can take it_

_And the next minute,it will taken_

_Just like that_

___________________________________________________________________________________

"Danny,can we not going to school today? I'm so tired," I said it to Danny in Monday morning. I wasn't take the shower yet,Danny's too. He ate his breakfast,and my bread was still in the toaster.

"I don't think so,Jane. I told you last night to don't watch the football game until 02.00 am,am I?"

"Yeah,but.." my sentence was cutt off by the door bell. "Who came in the morning like this? I'll get it," I walked to the door and opened it.

It's Tom,Harry,and Dougie. "Hey,guys," I opened the door so they can came in. "Why did you came here this early? Me and Danny doesn't take the shower yet. You can sit down in the living room,or anywhere that you like."

"It's ok,we're just want to talked to Danny about our plan to send the music company the demo cd," said Dougie,he sat on my chair,opposite of Danny. Harry hit his back head. Tom looked a little blushed.

"For to meet you too,Jane," Tom said it,but his eyes were not looked at me. He looked at the floor.

"Oh,yeah sure. I'm living here. If you meet Danny here,you can see me too," I started to thought maybe I should took a shower. I felt a little embarrassed,cause the lads looked at me when I just wore my pajamas. "Ok,then..Danny,can I take the shower first?"

"Sure,I'll talk with these guys."

Then I walked away from them to the bathroom. I washing my hair too and felt hungry. So,I got dressed in a hurry. And when I walked back to the living room,I heard Danny's voice,"So,we're just send our music titled '5 Colours in Her Hair'?"

"Yeah,I think it's better than 'She Left Me'," it's Dougie's voice.

I walked in and saw Dougie ate my bread. So,I asked him ,"Is that my bread that you're eating?"

"It was," Dougie was giggled,"You want some bite?"

"No,I want not,just..eat that."

"Sorry,Jane. He said he hadn't his breakfast," Danny laughed and he walked to the bathroom.

"Yeah,my pop tart was taken by Harry and Tom," Dougie looked at Tom and Harry with suspicious looking. Harry said, "Well,it's a pay back to you for said to Izzy that my feet's smell." I laughed a lot when I heard it.

"Hey,tell Danny if he's finish,I'm going to buy a hotdog in the street. It's not far,really. You guys want some?" I asked them while I walked to the door.

"Yeah,buy one to me," Dougie waved his hand. Harry rolled his eyes and said,"No thanks,Jane. I'll tell to Danny later." And he looked at Tom. A weird looked I could say that. And Tom said to me, "Can..Can I go with you? I..I guess I'm feeling sick looking Doug like that."

I looked at Dougie. He pulled out his tounge to saw his cud. "Gross! Disgusting! Just..Let's go,Tom," I walked to the door, "Bye,all." Tom followed me.

We walked in silence. The rang's voice broke it. It's Tom's cell phone. He raised it.

"Hello?"

"Tom! It's me,Hannah. Long time no see. Where are you? We don't met at school this lately," there was a girl's voice in the other line. Tom looked blushed. So,I pretend to looked at my watch and looked to the other way. I didn't want that Tom thought I was hear his conversation.

We walked into the lift.

"Well,yeah..We did. I uh..I'm busy. Like,right now.. So..I guess see you later. Bye," Tom ended the call and looked at me, "Sorry Jane,didn't meant I want to ignore you. It's my friend,Hannah."

"Sure,it's ok."

We walked out and again,in silence. But,don't know why. I liked the way this feel. We didn't talk. Just heard to each other breath.

In the street in front of apartment there was a hotdog seller. I told the seller I want to buy 2 hotdogs. "You want it?" I asked Tom.

"No,thanks."

We waited the seller made my orders.

I heard Tom sighed, "Jane?"

"Yeah?" I looked at him.

"I want to tell you something," He looked confused.

"What?"

"Forget it. It's doesn't really important," he waved his hand.

"Common, Tom. We're friends! You can talk to me about anything."

"It's just..I have a problem."

"What is it?"

"I don't know how to start it."

"Ok..but if you're ready to talk,just do it. I'll listen to you," I smiled. He nodded. And our orders's ready. I bite my hotdog on the way to apartment, "Hey,this's petty good. You want this?" I gave my hotdog to Tom,but he shooked his head and smiled, "No,just eat it."

"Common,I know maybe this's hungry's people talked,but this's really good!" And he finally bite it, "You were right. This's good," he laughed. And we shared the hotdog. In front of the door to my room, Tom said, "Hold on,there's a mustard on edge of your lips."

I tried to completely removed it,but I did on the wrong place. Tom laughed ,"You just make it worse!"

And he used his thumb to removed that mustard. "Thanks". I felt embarassed and maybe..I started to liked him. More than just friend.

And suddenly,the door was open. Harry,Doug,and Danny just wanted to came out. They looked guilty.

"Wow,are we disturbing both of you?" Danny said to us. He closed his lips. I knew he pretended to hide his smile.

"No,actually we just wanted to walked in," I said and my cheeks started burning.

"Well..I think we should go to school now," Tom said.

And once again,Dougie blew it up, "Don't you think maybe me,Harry,and Danny didn't go to school to watching you and Jane in front of this door?" Danny giggled.

"Nope," Harry answered it. He hit Doug's head again before came out.

In the car,me and Tom didn't talk to each other. Sometimes,our eyes just met.

At lunchtime,I walked to the cafeteria by myself. I didn't meet Izzy this morning. Maybe,she's already came with Harry to cafeteria. When I walked to the table,there's Danny,Harry,Doug,Tom,and Izzy. But,before I sat,Tom's stood and said ,"Jane,can I talk to you now? I mean,in another table."

"Sure,I guess," I thought he was ready to talk about his problem. We sat in another table, "What's up?"

"I.." Before he can finished it,a tall and beautiful girl walked to us and said ,"Hey,Tom!" She's blonde, and somehow I didn't like the way she talk.

I can heard Harry sighed ,"Oh no! Not again! What the hell is she doing?"

Tom looked a little blushed and I can say that he can't say anything except for, "Jane,this's Hannah. My friend." His face looked really really annoying. Hannah looked at me with dislikes expression.

"Hey,I'm Jane," I tried to be friendly.

And she said, "I'm Hannah. Tom's girlfriend." What? I felt just like I hit by someone in my stomach.

"Ex-girlfriend," Tom said it out loud.

"But we're going to be together again,won't we?" Hannah smiled.

"Umm..You know what? I guess I'm disturbing both of you. So,I guess see you later Tom," I walked away from them and walked to Danny's table. "But.." Tom can't say anything. I felt so dumb and stupid. Of course Tom wouldn't pay attention to a girl like me. I mean,maybe he likes a girl who's feminine and pretty.

"Sorry,Jane," Harry said to me.

"Why?"

"That girl was disturbing your conversation with Tom. She's Tom's ex-girlfriend. But she always try to get closer with Tom. Again. In fact,Tom never likes her. Since..ever!" Dougie was pointed to her.

"Then,why Tom was dating with her? I looked at Hannah.

"He was bored Hannah always around him at school. So,he thought maybe he should pretend to likes her,and dating with her,and broke up with her. He thought it'll make Hannah stay away from him. But,he's wrong," said Harry, "Sorry,Jane."

"Sorry for what?"

"That would be an important conversation for you and Tom," Danny smiled.

"So,you know what's he want to talked about?" I asked.

"Yes,but it'll be surprise if Tom tell you by himself," Doug drank his coke.

"Doug,maybe it'll better if you shut your freakin' mouth," Harry suggested.

The bell rang and I saw Tom and Hannah walked together to the class. Izzy whispered to me, "It will be fine,Jane. I swear."

"What? I'm not Tom's girlfriend. I don't like him. I mean I like him just for friend."

_You know you lied to yourself,Jane. _

Izzy just smiled.

In the class,I can't concentrated. I always thought how stupid I am to thought Tom likes me,more than friend too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_You can ask to everyone is water flows?_

_You can ask to everyone is fire licked?_

_But you can't ask to them what's your heart feels_

After school,I waited for Danny at the first gate. And suddenly,I saw Tom and Hannah walked together. Hannah put her hand around Tom's neck. I tried to ignore them when they walked approached me. Tom yelled at me "Hey,Jane!" I just smiled,cause Hannah looked at me with dislikes looking. I don't want that she thought maybe I stole his Tom.

"Hannah,I'll waiting for my friends. You can go home now,bye," Tom said in a hurry and Hannah looked very annoying.

"What are you gonna do?" Hannah tried to hang up Tom. It's not you business,isn't it? I said to myself.

And Tom looked can read my mind cause he said ,"It's not you business,isn't it?" Was he a mind reader?

Hannah didn't say anything except ,"Well,I'm just giving my attention," Hannah smiled and waved his hand to Tom before walked to her friends that waited in front of Spanish's class. She really really didn't look at me. So weird. Maybe she was jealous. But,I should jealous to her,right? Not just the opposite.

I said to Tom,"I think maybe you just too rude to her. She likes you Tom. You shouldn't be that rude."

Tom looked annoyed, "But I don't." I didn't believe that. If he didn't,he should tell her at the first place,so Hannah didn't get hurt. I thought Tom was a person that never hurt anyone's feel. I mean,he's so polite and always says sorry for a little mistake that he did.

"By the way,what are you doing here?" Tom asked me.

"Waiting for Danny."

"I thought Danny already told you that he has a practice today," he looked around.

I hit my forehead, "Oh my gosh,I completely forgot about that. Yes,Danny already told me. How long that practice?"

Tom looked confussed, "Eh,we're not sure. Sometimes until 7.00 pm or 8.00 pm."

"Oh,okay. Please tell Danny that I'll go home first," I waved my hand to him.

And he said, "Wait! Danny entrusted your apartment key to me," he gave me the key and smiled, "See you tomorrow."

"Thanks,see ya!" I took that key and walked out of the school and I just realized I have to walked to my apartment. Ugh..Danny was so stupid! Why he didn't call taxi or something to me?

I'm not on the mood to did my homework,so I ate my lunch at apartment and got a nap. I woke up when my cell phone rang and with my eyes still closed I answered it, "Yeah?" It's not my habit to answer the phone with 'hello' word. I heard Danny's voice in the other line.

"Open the door to me," he laughed, "You must be sleeping now,right?"

"Uhuh," I walked to the door and opened it. "What time is it?"

"8.25 pm. You've got any dinner?" he walked in.

"No,but I'm not hungry. I want to do my homework," with tired felt I sat down at sofa.

"You have to eat,Jane," he bought me chicken steak.

"Okay,okay," I ate that dinner. And walked back to my room to started did my homework. It's already 11.00 pm when I finished. So,I took a shower and when I walked out from the bathroom,I saw Danny sat down on my bed.

"Hey,what's up?" I tried to dry my hair.

"Nothing. I just want to do a little talk with you."

"A little talk? About what? It's not your habit to said 'a little talk'," I sat next to him.

"Are you okay?" he looked at me.

"I should ask that to you. Okay, now you lost me," I really really didn't understand what he was talked about.

"Tom was tell me that after school,Hannah and he were walk together and he felt uncomfortable when he saw you saw it," Danny sighed.

"Why?"

"Actually,how was your feeling?" Danny looked at me. Should I tell Danny what I was feeling? He's Tom's best bandmate and friend. What if Danny told him? But,I'm not sure either if I liked Tom.

I felt nervous, "Er..I don't know,Dan. I mean,he's a nice person. But I'm not sure that I'm really falling in love with him."

Danny smiled, "What's you're feeling when he talked to you?"

"I don't know. Sometimes happy,but sometimes I felt I talked to him just like he's my friend,not to person that I like. I mean,one my friends in California said if she was get crushed on someone,she felt just like she had a butterflies in her stomach. But,I didn't felt like that, " I hugged my pillow.

"Everybody has different feelings. And what's your felling when you saw Tom and Hannah walked together?"

"A little bit jealous,maybe. I'm not sure too. How can I now my feeling to him?"

"You should ask it to yourself," Danny smiled and left my room, "Good night".

I sighed. How's my feeling actually? I started to thought it when I layed on my bed.

He's a nice person. I'd like to talk with him. I felt jealous when I saw he was with Hannah. I felt my stomach just like hit by someone when Hannah said 'Tom was her boyfriend'. I felt embarrassed when he saw me just wore my pajamas. I started to like him more than friend after he accompanied me to bought a hotdogs. And I couldn't stop to thought about him in class today. So,yes. I'm falling in love with him. Wait! It's too simple mind,right?

"Oh my gosh!! I can't believe this! This's so amazing!", Danny threw his bag on the table and look at us. He looked very very happy.

"Relax,Danny! This school isn't yours. What's up?" Harry looked around.

"You're all know about the selection,right?" Danny asked.

"What selection?" I asked him back.

"You meant the football selection? For the boys who including in football team?" Dougie looked conscious.

"Yes,and guess what? I followed that selection yesterday and I accepted! I'll.. I mean all the boys who accepted too will do the match! In California!!" Danny was almost yelled now. I almost got choke.

"Wha..California?!"

"Congratulations,Danny!" Izzy smiled and Doug and Harry slapped Danny's shoulder.

"So,when this match will go on?" Izzy asked.

"Next week. But the team will go to Calfornia the day after tomorrow," Danny looked amazed, "Because we need practice,warm up,and all those things in there," he added.

"What?" I asked him again. "Danny,I can't believe this! Can I go with you? I missed my Mom!!"

"Sorry,Jane. But I can't. It's only for the team. I'll be right back in about nine days. You'll be ok,right?" He looked worried about me. I sighed, "You know I'll be ok. By the way,I haven't told congratulations for you. Congratulations!" I hugged him and he hugged back.

"Hey,you guys will take care of my cousin,right?" Danny smiled to Harry,Doud,and Izzy. They're all nodded and laughed, "We will,Danny," said Harry.

"Where's Tom?" Danny asked.

"Er..He's in Hannah's table. With her friends," Doug said carefully. Can we not talk about them? I already saw them in another table. I hope this day would end up as fast as it can.

"Ok,we can talk about it now. Jane,you already thought about this?" Danny looked at me.

"About what?" Harry asked,but then he nodded, "Ah..I know! Yes Jane,I'll asked you the same question." Doug and Izzy looked understood what was going on.

"I told you,Danny. I don't know," I sighed. I lied again? Danny wanted to tell something, "I..," but it was cut off by Doug, "Let me handle this. Jane,how's your feeling when I told that Tom's in Hannah's table? Forget abput her friends." It was very to the point.

"Er..I.." What should I tell?

"Tell us the truth," Doug looked unpatient.

"Well..oh c'mmon guys. Do we really really have to speak about this?"

"Yes," they're all nodded. Danny was an asshole! Stood up for me,man! Ugh..!

"You promise won't tell him whatever my answer?" I asked them first,even I didn't believe to Doug about this problem. They nodded again.

"Well..eh. Mmmh..jealous?" I felt embarrassed now.

"YEAH!!!" Doug,Harry,and Danny yelled together untill all the people in this room looked at us. My,God!! Including Tom!! I felt just like I wanted to disappeard!!

"Calm down you stupid!" I whispered to them, Izzy just laughed a lot. This's the first time I saw her just like this.

"Sorry! Just..too conscious," Harry laughed again.

"Ok,now you're happy? Huh..I shouldn't tell this to all of you!" I just hope that they're all can be trusted.

When the bell rang,we walked to each class. I saw Danny,Doug,and Harry run to Tom. They wanted to go to English class. I thought Danny's already told the good news about the selection,cause after that Tom was slapped Danny's shoulder and put his hand around Danny's neck and laughed. They're all looked very happy.

Finally. This is the day. Saturday. Danny would left today. It's still 10.00 am. Me,Izzy,Tom,Doug,and Harry would go with him untill the airport.

Before Danny walked to departure's door,he hugged me and I hugged back. He whispered, "Take care of your self." He smiled to all of us and said, "Bye guys! Take care and don't forget to take care my cousin too! Tell to Jane to eat if she forgot to do it,call her at night to remembering her that the door's already lock and.."

"Danny stop! We know what we have to do! You can miss the plane!" Tom laughed.

"Ok,bye!" and then he walked away. I sighed. He's gone. I'll be alone. For the nine days next.

"Are you okay?" I heard Izzy's voice whispered to me. I smiled, "Sure,I'm fine."


End file.
